


Kinktober 2018 Days 23 + 24: Scars + Shower/bath

by raunchygatr



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shower Sex, i never know how to write waylon sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: “Miles…I’m so sorry,” Waylon whispered. He moved closer to Miles, placing his hands against his chest and running them across the holes. He wasn’t really disgusted by them, rather he was fascinated. Thanks to all the horror and death he witnessed while in the asylum, this didn’t really shock him at all. He was almost mesmerized by the sight as he continued to lightly trace his fingers along the edges of the holes. This continued for a little longer before Miles cleared his throat a little and broke Waylon out of his trance.





	Kinktober 2018 Days 23 + 24: Scars + Shower/bath

**Author's Note:**

> Days 23 and 24 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ech really late again sorry. I was just stuck for a long time on how to continue it at a certain point and uguhgughugh. Anyway yeah I don’t really like it that much but I’m just trying to get as much of this challenge done because I’ve already skipped so many days.

Miles and Waylon had both escaped from Mount Massive Asylum, however, they still hadn’t escaped from the Murkoff Corporation. The moment Waylon had uploaded the footage he had recorded within the confines of the asylum, the life he once knew was over. For the safety of his family, he left them behind. It hurt him deeply, but he figured it was the only way to keep them safe from Murkoff. He now spent his on the run from his enemies. Every day it was wake up, check out of the motel, and drive for hours on end until he felt safe enough to stop at another place. His only comfort through all of this was Miles.

Miles had done what he could to destroy Murkoff, but it wasn’t enough. It was such a secretive, yet huge corporation, that it seemed to be impossible to snuff it all out. So he decided to dedicate his life to protecting Waylon. With the walrider on his side, he was virtually unstoppable. Ever since he became the walrider’s new host, Waylon seemed to be the only thing that kept him glued to reality. Most of the time all he felt was anger and hatred, but when he was around Waylon, that all seemed to melt away.

Another long day of travel had passed before the two finally decided to take a break and settle for the night. They hadn’t even bothered to keep track of where they were anymore. All that really mattered was that they were thousands of miles away from that horrible asylum now.

Waylon parked the car into the lot of some shitty, run down motel and stepped out. It sucked, but places like this were really the only thing they could afford to stay at. They went in and quickly checked in. Once checked in, they hurried into their room together.

Waylon let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed onto the single bed that sat in the middle of the room. “God, I need a shower,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you really do.” Miles teased, smirking at Waylon.

“I mean, you’ve gone about as long as I have without one,” Waylon remarked, rolling his eyes a little. He let out a quiet groan as he got off of the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

“Why don’t I join you in there, then?” Miles suggested, following behind Waylon.

“W-what?” Waylon stuttered, his face flushing up.

“It would save us some time and we could get to bed sooner,” Miles said plainly, shrugging.

“U-um…I…s-sure?” Waylon replied nervously. He stepped into the bathroom and slowly started to undress. He stopped once he reached his boxers, cheeks red and hot with embarrassment.

Miles chuckled softly. “Come on, you don’t have to be embarrassed. We’ve grown close enough in the past couple weeks, haven’t we?”

Waylon looked away, whimpering softly. He and Miles hadn’t known each other for that long, but he felt like he knew him more than anyone else. They hadn’t left each other’s side since the moment they ran away together. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be more than just friends with Miles. “Well, okay…” he finally said, gripping his boxers and slowly sliding them off.

Waylon stepped into the shower and turned the water on. “OH SHIT THAT’S COLD!” He yelped as the freezing water hit his skin.

“Well, yeah. We’re in a shitty motel. Did you expect the water to be warm immediately?” Miles laughed from the other side of the curtain, starting to undress himself. “Tell me when it’s warm and I’ll join you.”

Waylon stepped out of the stream of water and held his hand under it, waiting for it to warm up. A little while later the water was comfortably warm and Waylon called Miles to come in. Miles pulled the curtain open a crack and stepped into the shower. Waylon turned to face him, and couldn’t stop himself from flinching and gasping at the sight of his body. Miles had bullet holes all across his torso. They still almost looked like they had just been made, despite being fully healed thanks to the powers of the walrider.

“What, did I never show you these?” Miles asked, a little concerned at Waylon’s reaction. Waylon only shook his head weakly in reply. “O-oh…well…these are what killed me.” Miles laughed nervously, trying to play off the fact that he was technically dead.

“Miles…I’m so sorry,” Waylon whispered. He moved closer to Miles, placing his hands against his chest and running them across the holes. He wasn’t really disgusted by them, rather he was fascinated. Thanks to all the horror and death he witnessed while in the asylum, this didn’t really shock him at all. He was almost mesmerized by the sight as he continued to lightly trace his fingers along the edges of the holes. This continued for a little longer before Miles cleared his throat a little and broke Waylon out of his trance.

“O-oh! I’m sorry!” Waylon backed away from Miles, embarrassed by his behavior.

“No, it’s okay!” Miles replied reassuringly.

“Does…does it hurt?” Waylon asked shyly as he reached for Miles’ chest again.

“No, not anymore,” Miles replied. “I uh…I actually kinda like how that felt.”

“Oh…really?” Waylon asked. Miles nodded. Waylon smiled at Miles and started touching the scars gently again. He reached down and grabbed one of Miles’ hands, bringing it up to his face. He examined the stump where Miles’ index finger had once been for a few seconds before pulling it towards him and kissing it softly. He continued to gently kiss and touch all of Miles’ scars, resulting in a few soft moans from him. Waylon traced his finger down Miles’ chest and towards his stomach. He trailed down lower, lower, until…

“Wow, I didn’t think you liked it _that_ much.” Waylon chuckled in surprise at the sight of Miles’ cock, which was hard.

“I mean, I…” Miles wasn’t fully sure how to respond so he just laughed. His laughter stopped and he let out surprised yelp as Waylon suddenly grasped his cock.

“I’m glad I’m able to make you feel this way,” Waylon hummed, grinning slyly at Miles.

Miles grinned as well. He was surprised at Waylon’s sudden bold attitude, but he wasn’t complaining. A groaned in pleasure when Waylon started jerking him off slowly. Waylon’s other hand continued to run along Miles’ torso, making sure to touch and tease each of the scars on it. “W-Waylon..” he stuttered, breath hitching.

“Hmm?” Waylon hummed, looking up at Miles.

“D-don’t stop…” he moaned and thrusted into Waylon’s hand a little.

Waylon loved the sounds Miles was making. He sped up his movements, jerking Miles off a but rougher. He leaned in towards Miles’ chest and started kissing the scars gently.

Miles lolled his head back and moaned loudly. His skin was so sensitive and each touch Waylon made was driving him crazy. “Oh god, Waylon. That feels…s-so good.” He leaned into each of Waylon’s touches needily. He hadn’t felt such comforting and pleasurable human contact in so long and it soon brought him close to the edge.

“Waylon…I-I’m gonna–aaAHH!” Miles cried out loudly as he came into Waylon’s hand. Waylon pressed his lips firmly against Miles’ kissing him passionately. He continued stroking Miles’ cock as his orgasm finished. Miles kissed him back happily, embracing him tightly.

Waylon pulled away from the kiss and looked at his dirtied hand. “Good thing we’re in the shower, huh?” He laughed. He ran his hand under the water and cleaned Miles’ cum off of it. He then noticed that his own cock was erect.

“Oh fuck…now _I’m_ hard..” he laughed nervously.

Miles smirked and pulled Waylon close, reaching down and rubbing his length teasingly. “How about I return the favor?”


End file.
